


Kageyama Tobio Is Living A Shitty Life

by orphan_account



Series: Kageyama Tobio Is The Epitome Of Angst [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Team as Family, This Is STUPID, Tired Kageyama Tobio, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically, the shitty life of Kageyama Tobio leads up to this.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Kageyama Tobio Is The Epitome Of Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Kageyama Tobio Is Living A Shitty Life

Kageyama fought the urge to groan loudly at his frustration. It was currently 23:57 in a Quick Check. He was tired as hell, but this was the only time he could find to cover his shift. Damn that Hinata. He's so good at persuading, ("One more, Kageyama! I promise!) that Kageyama stayed late at volleyball practice. He hated going to work, but the bright side was that he finally understood money. (Even though you're supposed to learn that shit in first grade). Kageyama laid his head down on the desk. Nobody was going to come, anyway. For fucks sake, it was 23:57! Who would be up at this time other than sketchy guys who do drugs? Even those guys wouldn't come in. Kageyama was definitely wasting his time here.

Coincidentally, (well, Kageyama didn't think so) the bell for the front door rang and two loud teenage boys walked in. Kageyama sighed, his head still laid down on the table. Why were these boys still up, and why the hell were they being so loud? The fact that Kageyama had a headache didn't help him, especially when these two dudes were causing a disruption in the store. Oh, well. There's nobody in here, anyway. Well, besides Kageyama, but who cares? It's not like Kageyama cared about himself. His parents couldn't even do that. The voices were getting louder, and so Kageyama stood still, hoping the boys would go away. But, just his luck, they didn't.

"Kageyama?"

_Oh, fuck me._

Kageyama sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Okay, great. Tanaka and Nishinoya. His loudest (and most annoying, in Kageyama's opinion, though he still greatly respected them) senpais. Kageyama'd just dismiss any questions they had as to why he was working in a seven-eleven at 23:59.

"Hello. Is that all that you'd like?" Kageyama asked, professionally.

Nishinoya shifted the two bags of chips in his hands. "What are you doing here so late, Kageyama?"

_Well, aren't you a sharp one?_

"Nothing much," Kageyama said, gesturing at him to hand the bags of chips over. Nishinoya hesitantly gave the chips to him and Kageyama scanned him. "7.29 yen, please."

"Kageyama-kun, I didn't know you worked. Why are you working so late?" Tanaka asked, once again as Nishinoya rummaged through his pockets.

 _Well, if my father hadn't have stopped sending the monthly fucking bill, I wouldn't be in this situation_ , Kageyama thought to himself.

Nishinoya handed him the yen and Kageyama let out a breath, taking it from his palm. The entire store was filled with awkward silence and the tension could be cut with a knife. Kageyama then bagged the two packets of chips and handed them back to his senpais.

"Is that all you'd like?" Kageyama asked, ignoring the questioning stares that his two senpais gave him.

"Y-Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Tanaka asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you've got horrible dark circles and big eye-bags!" Nishinoya said, pointing them out obviously.

"Working," Kageyama said, pointing to the door. "Door's that way."

Tanaka and Nishinoya glanced at each other concernedly and then made their way towards the door. Once Kageyama heard the door shut closed, he laid his head back down on the desk. 

Finally gone.

...

Maybe he should've told them.


End file.
